eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona
Name: Fiona Race: Demon Age: 17 Eye Color: red Hair Color: white Height: 5’8’’ Level: 1 Origin Trait: Demon, +1 body, +1 speed, +1 magic, Miasma Physical Trait: Looks normal, but actually futanari, +2 body, +1 magic Personality Trait: Bright, cheerful, and sociable +1 to all Body: 5 Speed: 2 Wisdom: 1 Magic: 4 HP: 35 MP: 5 CP: 0 IV: 3 SP: 0 Chest: 24 Waist: 30 Other: 0 Damage: 2d6+8 Magic Opening: Active: Support: Fire Enchant, MP: 4 Passive: Attacker 2, MP: 0 Interrupt: Defense: Guarding, MP: 3 Crisis Abilities Potential Judgement Crisis Acts | 1 | 1 | Non-virgin, 23 SP or less | HP damage | 1 | 1 | 24 SP or less | HP/AP damage to the chest | 1 | 0 | None | Chest AP 0 | 1 | 0 | Can't have at the same time as , 20 SP or less | Waist AP 0 | 1 | 1 | None | HP damage - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. | 1 | 2 | None | HP damage while in Meatpole effect OR Futanari status - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. | 1 | 0 | None | Waist AP damage | 2 | 2 | Disposable | HP damage | 2 | 2 | None | Use Support action - On use of this Act, cancel the Aphrodesiac status. | 2 | 1 | None | Use Support action while in Eggs status - On use of this Act, cancel the Eggs status. Items Weapons: Large Sword | 40 | No | Melee | 2d6+6 | Two-handed Armor: Succubus Mail | 20 | 20 (Both) | The wearer of this armor may receive HP damage, even if this armor still has AP left. When this armor gets the Miasma Infusion modification, it adds +4 to the normal AP gain. A cursed armor that exposes the breasts and private places completely. Extra Armor: Slit of Corruption | 5 | +4 | +4 | - | If damage dice roll a 6, then you take HP damage instead of AP damage. Silver Chastity Belt | 15 | - | +6 | - | Start the session with 1 CP. Miscellaneous Equipment: Magic Spring X 2 | 20 | +1 MP. You can buy an amount of this item equal to Magic+2. Throbbing Scar | 5 | You can get 2 Monster Seals at once. You gain 1 CP at session start when you have this item. Tools: Ancient Pyroxene | 5 | Can be used at any time, and is not consumed. Recover 3d6 HP, but you cannot be revived. A mysterious stone that can heal a Maiden that holds it. Item Modifications Miasma: 0/110 She had grown up in an orphanage left outside on the steps before she could even remember. As she grew older it was easy to see she was different from other with her white hair like snow and her blood red eyes not to mention what was between her legs, but there was nothing tragic about it. Her childhood wasn’t unpleasant and neither was her years growing up until puberty hit her hard, she had strange nearly painful urges to have sex as often as she could and the taste of semen was like heaven on earth and the taste of a woman just as sweet, her womb burned and her cock ached wanting nothing but to drown in a sea of ecstasy. Finally at fifteen it all came bursting out and she ended up seducing most of the orphanage into a frantic orgy to try to satisfy her instincts until finally everyone had passed out. Shortly afterwards she left and has been on a journey trying to figure out what’s wrong with her while at the same time fighting her demonic instincts to simply rape any poor human that catches her fancy.